1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning and/or sterilizing an armrest belt conveyor of an electric escalator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cleaning device for cleaning an armrest belt conveyer of an electric escalator is illustrated in FIG. 3. The conventional cleaning device includes a spreader C which spreads cleanser on the surface of the armrest belt conveyer B as the conveyer B moves on an armrest A. A scraper D scrapes excess cleanser from the surface of the conveyer B. A container E holds the cleanser which is scraped off by the scraper D. A wiping device F wipes the surface of the conveyer B. The spreading device C, the scraper D, and the wiper F are arranged, in turn, on the conveyer B.
The spreader C is formed of a strong liquid absorbefacient material G and a cleanser container I. The material G contacts the surface of the conveyer B and the cleanser container I covers the material G. The container I has a cleanser providing hole H therein. A supporter J fixes the container I on the armrest A.
The scraper D has an opening which fits the upper rim of the conveyer B so as to contact the upper part of the conveyer B. The scraper D has two side ends which droop down to the container E.
A block L is formed so as to properly fit the conveyer B. The block L presses a wiper K of the device F close to the conveyer B. A string M connects the spreader C, the scraper D, and the wiping device F at the desired spacing.
In operation, cleanser is poured into the container I. While the conveyer B is moving, the cleanser flows through the hole H, permeates the material G, and is spread onto the surface of the conveyer B. Excess cleanser scraped from the conveyer B drops directly into the container E. The wiper K wipes the surface of the conveyer B clean.
Disadvantageously, when the device illustrated in FIG. 3 is used to clean the conveyer B, the conveyer B cannot be used. This is because the cleaning device must be equipped on the upper part of the conveyer B so that the cleanser permeates the material G by gravity.
Another disadvantage is that the cleanser scraped off by the scraper D flows down into the container E. Scraped off cleanser cannot be sent back into the container I for reuse.